


Ванденрейх — это я

by Pamdar, Puhospinka



Category: Bleach, Solaris - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Rating: PG13, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ванденрейх — не то, чем кажется</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ванденрейх — это я

**Author's Note:**

> Джен с элементами броманса, кроссовер с "Солярисом" С. Лема.  
> Фанфик был написан на Зимнюю фандомную битву-2014 для команды Bleach Wandenreich  
> Бета — Terra Celtika

Любой другой человек наверняка бы свихнулся в Силберне за два дня только от переизбытка белого. Но Исида привык к этому цвету с детства — он видел его в форме деда, в костюмах отца и в халатах медсестер. В собственной одежде, в конце концов, так что привыкать особо не пришлось.

К неожиданным крикам привыкнуть оказалось намного сложнее.

Услышав один такой, Исида поспешил по коридору, едва удерживаясь от бега. Пришлось напомнить себе, что он уже не в Каракуре, где кричат чаще всего невинные жертвы Пустых. Этот вопль был другой. Так кричат те, кто прекрасно понимает, что происходит.

В голову пришла мысль, что, окажись здесь Куросаки, то давно бы поспешил на помощь со всех ног — неважно кому. В этом был весь он, и этого так не хватало в холодных стенах Силберна.

Когда Исида вышел из-за угла, все уже кончилось. Тело рядового квинси было разрублено напополам, а стоящая с окровавленным мечом в руках Бамбиетта умудрилась даже не запачкать форму.

Кровь, бесценная чистая кровь квинси растекалась по полу. Привыкнуть к обилию красного оказалось сложнее, чем к обилию белого. Исида посмотрел на труп и понял, что видел этого парня раньше. Не знал его имени, но пару раз сталкивался с ним в коридорах, натыкался на его любопытный взгляд во время построений в главном зале. У него на скуле желтел застарелый синяк, который уже больше не сойдет.

— За что ты его убила? — спросил Исида, стараясь говорить как можно более отстраненно.

— Он меня домогался, — Бамбиетта равнодушно пожала плечами. — Слишком откровенно не смотрел в мою сторону.

Она перешагнула труп, не обращая внимания, что встала в лужу крови, и прошла мимо Исиды, едва не задев того плечом. Исиде показалось, что для нее он сейчас ничем не отличался от мертвого парня, две части которого теперь придавали цветового разнообразия белому коридору.

К тому, что можно вот так запросто убивать своих собратьев, словно они не лучше скота, не важнее пыли под ногами, Исида точно не смог бы привыкнуть никогда. Огромных усилий стоило даже просто двинуться дальше по коридору.

И потом его весь день преследовал чавкающий звук липких шагов и железистый запах крови. Исида время от времени тер ладони, чтобы убедиться в их чистоте. И все равно сбегал ванную, мыл руки, глядя в зеркало и тренируя особый «непроницаемый» взгляд. Правда, получалось плохо.

Ложась спать, он думал о критическом числе беззаботно и бессмысленно убитых, после которого он так или иначе сломается — сорвется или, что хуже, станет воспринимать такие вещи, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Всю ночь ему снился рядовой — он прикрывался рукой от тяжелого лезвия и отчаянно кричал, но хруст разрубаемых костей и чавканье лезвия, вонзающегося в мышцы, заглушали его крик.

Поднялся Исида невыспавшимся, с дурной, гудящей головой, и оттого даже Базз-Би, бесцеремонно предложивший потренироваться «как положено» оказался очень кстати. Проходя мимо плаца, на котором коротко стриженый штернриттер распекал рядовых за нерадивость, нерасторопность и еще черт знает какие «не», Исида на миг запнулся — ему показалось, что он сходит с ума. Но, решив убедиться, он все же затормозил и пошел напрямик к строю.

Командовавший штернриттер вытянулся по стойке смирно, злобно косясь на рядовых, но Исида только качнул головой:

— Вольно.

Он ощупывал взглядом солдат, перебирая одного за другим. Пока не наткнулся на лицо того, вчерашнего — не смотрящего на Бамбиетту и закончившего жизнь грудой порубленного на куски мяса. Даже интересно — сколько близнецов в Ванденрейхе? Исида слышал о братьях Лойдах, но они были скорее исключение, чем правилом.

Развернувшись к штернриттеру, он небрежно поинтересовался:

— Порядковый номер второго с правого фланга?

Тот скосил глаза, повращав ими устрашающе и словно говоря «кто-то дождется у меня», но бодро отрапортовал:

— Зет семьдесят четыре восемнадцать!

Исида только кивнул в ответ.

Шагая за Базз-Би, который наблюдал за ним с легкой ухмылкой, Исида пытался понять, что его царапало. Во время тренировки стало не до отвлеченных размышлений — атаки Базз-Би, горячие и напористые, раз за разом вынуждали тратить сил больше, чем Исида мог предположить.

И только вечером, выйдя из душа и рухнув на жесткий диван, он вспомнил, что его смутило в первый раз. Синяк на скуле. Он был таким, каким запомнил его Исида, когда смотрел на разрубленное тело. Неохотно поднявшись, он побрел к информационному терминалу. Долго смотрел на результаты поиска, размышляя, что все это могло значить. Так ничего и не решив, он лег спать.

Брата-близнеца у рядового зет семьдесят четыре восемнадцать не оказалось. У него вообще не было братьев, только две сестры.

***

Исида не стал никому ничего говорить. На него и так косо смотрели, да и вряд ли кто-то оценил бы россказни про оживающих рядовых. С таким или отправляют в медпункт, или списывают, а это в его планы не входило.

Он стал внимательнее приглядываться к окружающим. Каждая мелочь, каждая деталь казалась важной. Исида стал замечать и запоминать даже родинки на лицах. Но штернриттеры вели себя так же, как и всегда.

Под конец дня даже новый шрам на подбородке Базз-Би стал казаться подозрительным. Это выматывало. Исида подумал, что выбрал какой-то слишком изощренный способ развить паранойю. Как будто у него не было других причин для нервозности.

Вечером Исида снова столкнулся с тем самым рядовым. Тот его даже не заметил, спеша по каким-то своим важным поручениям. Синяк был на прежнем месте. Возникло желание схватить рядового за рукав и поговорить о вчерашнем инциденте, напомнить про Бамбиетту и лужу крови. Исида удержался, это привлекло бы слишком много ненужного внимания — штернриттеры только начали расходиться по своим комнатам, и в коридорах было людно. К тому же он не знал, что стал бы делать, если бы рядовой начал все отрицать. Не кричать же, как ребенок, играющий в войнушку: «Ты умер, падай!».

Хотя иногда Исиде казалось, что именно этим они все здесь и занимаются.

Рядовой скрылся за поворотом, а Исида отправился к себе. Спокойный день вымотал его сильнее любого сражения. По пути встретилась Бамбиетта, болтающая о чем-то со своими девушками, но, похоже, Исиду она решила полностью игнорировать.

Исида ответил тем же, уже по привычке продолжая вглядываться в лица встречных квинси. Если бы он не делал этого, то никогда не обратил бы внимания на сворачивающую за угол женщину. Ее плечи были опущены, она смотрела в пол, словно надеялась, что так ее никто не заметит.

На женщине был белый халат, и Исида решил, что это одна из тех странных медсестер, на которых он иногда натыкался в Силберне. Они все были похожи друг на друга и напоминали роботов. Хотя даже издалека было видно, что лицо этой женщины намного живее. И оно казалось знакомым.

Исида замер на месте, а потом рванул вперед, не обращая внимания на оглядывающихся на него штернриттеров. Он вспомнил, где уже видел это лицо — в белой рамочке в кабинете отца.

Шансов перепутать не было. Слишком часто в детстве Исида разглядывал единственную фотографию своей матери.

За углом женщины не оказалось, как будто, свернув, она сразу же сорвалась на бег. Но Исида заметил мелькнувший белый халат и ускорился еще сильнее. Он уже неплохо знал эту часть дворца. За следующим поворотом — тупик, спрятаться там негде, единственная дверь вела в кладовку с инвентарем и была постоянно закрыта.

Уже поворачивая, Исида услышал звук, который сложно спутать. Так чавкали сапоги Бамбиетты, побывав в луже крови. Воображение сразу нарисовало картину: разрубленная пополам женщина в халате медсестры с синяком на скуле, открытыми глазами и улыбкой, как на фотографии.

Сердце бешено застучало. Исида с трудом снизил темп и взял себя в руки. Нужно быть готовым ко всему, даже к неожиданному нападению. В Силберне всегда нужно быть к нему готовым.

Но открывшаяся взгляду картина превзошла все ожидания. На полу действительно оказались следы, но не красные, а прозрачные. Они вели к луже воды. Женщины нигде не было.

Исида решил, что вполне мог сойти с ума, и от переизбытка белого перестал различать цвета. Ему отчего-то все еще казалось, что это должна быть кровь. Он заставил себя подойти к луже, нагнуться и обмакнуть в нее палец, а потом осторожно попробовать на вкус.

Не кровь. Соленая, как слезы, вода.

Прохладные капли стекали с пальцев, и Исида потер подушечки, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Обычная вода. В такие моменты он особенно остро задумывался, не спятил ли. Но это были опасные мысли — стоило на миг поверить в собственную невменяемость, как воображение начинало раскручивать цепочку образов: что нет никакого Силберна и нет квинси, нет шинигами, пустых и Куросаки… Мысль о Куросаки всегда отрезвляла. Почему-то предположение, что тот может оказаться выдумкой, было самым обидным. Даже то, что он, Исида Урю, возможно, лежит в состоянии овоща после какой-нибудь глупой аварии, огорчало не так сильно. Поэтому он просто отодвигал мысли о собственном сумасшествии подальше. Это всегда успеется.

Раздумывая над лужей воды, Исида почувствовал за спиной чужое присутствие. Резко обернулся — тень мелькнула на периферии зрения и пропала, только в глазах заплясали черные мушки.

Он шел к своим комнатам, ощущая чужой взгляд. И только когда захлопнул за собой дверь, а ступени из рейши позади рассыпались, он перестал ощущать наблюдение. На столе голубовато светился монитор — поток приказов по армии, маркированных разными цветами по степени важности, личные распоряжения Императора, приглашение Базз-Би выпить — Исида его отклонял уже трижды, и было даже интересно, когда Базз-Би надоест… Когда он разгреб входящую информацию, то увидел ее.

Мама сидела на кровати, чинно сложив руки на коленях, и улыбалась.

— Бессмысленный какой-то день, — сказала она. — Не люблю беготню. — Она склонила голову набок.

Безупречно белый воротничок черного шелкового платья чуть топорщился и касался ее шеи. Исида думал, что для военной организации, которой является Силберн, здесь все-таки слишком много странного. Однажды Эс Нодт показал ему страх — это был интересный опыт. Исида помнил, как одна часть его существа корчилась в пароксизмах безысходности и ужаса. А вторая анализировала воздействие чужой реяцу, раскладывая ее на потоки. Вообще, это было первым, чему научил его Император.

— Как ты сюда попала, мама? — Исида решил начать с простого.

Она нахмурилась, а потом ее лицо засветилось улыбкой:

— Ты меня узнал. — Мама порывисто встала, и Исида перехватил тонкое запястье, чувствуя, как под пальцами бьется пульс. Она замерла, а потом медленно, словно приручала животное, протянула руку. — Ты стал такой красивый… — прошептала мама.

Щеки коснулись мокрые пальцы, капли потекли по шее.

— Откуда ты взялась, мама?

Она нахмурилась, словно вспоминая.

— Не знаю. — На ее лице появилось беспокойство. — А где Рюкен? Где твой отец?

Тонкие пальцы безостановочно переплетались, на ногтях застыли капли воды. Исида неторопливо встал.

— Где ты живешь? — он с болезненным интересом всматривался в гладкое, словно кукольное, лицо. По сравнению с ним руки казались живущими собственной жизнью.

— Дома, конечно, — она посмотрела с любовью и взъерошила ему волосы. — Зачем ты задаешь такие странные вопросы, сынок?

— А где твой дом?

Мама снова нахмурилась, а потом взглянула строго:

— Дома, разумеется.

За дверью раздался дикий, мучительный крик, и Исида рванулся вперед, к выходу — да что же это такое. И с размаху натолкнулся на железную хватку. Мама, глядя сосредоточенно, обнимала его за плечи и качала головой.

— Не ходи туда, сынок, не нужно.

Мокрое дыхание опаляло кожу, в глазах мамы застыл даже не страх — панический первобытный ужас, а стальные мышцы, застывшие в мертвой хватке, не давали двигаться. Исида почувствовал, как рубашка пропитывается водой и влажно липнет к коже. Крик повторился, уже дальше, отчаянный и почти животный. Исида рванулся, высвобождаясь из объятий, и распахнул дверь.

Под ногами плыли белые ступени — они казались обтрепанными на краях и почти незаметно вибрировали. Исида слетел в коридор, едва касаясь пятками поверхности рейши, и закрутил головой. Между белыми стенами царило безмолвие, где-то журчала вода, звук собственного дыхания глухо шумел в ушах. Вокруг никого не было, только на полу темнели мокрые следы: небольшая ступня с округлой пяткой и крошечными овалами пальцев.

Следы вели по коридору, постепенно бледнея, и через пару десятков метров исчезли. Исида присел, ощупывая пальцами последний, — и ничего не почувствовал. Он медленно поднялся и пошел обратно.

Мамы в комнате не оказалось. На диване, где она сидела, осталось влажное круглое пятно. Исида потрогал кожаную обивку и глубоко вздохнул. От усталости гудели плечи и закрывались глаза, но он не был уверен, что получится уснуть. Он даже не был уверен, стоит ли засыпать, — плечи до сих пор ныли от стальной хватки, которой его удерживала мама.

В спальне Исида устало стянул рубашку и прислушался: капание воды, которое его преследовали весь день, прекратилось. И это нервировало. Пока он развешивал одежду — китель, брюки, носки в отдельный ящик для белья, — принял решение: нужно дождаться появления мамы еще раз. И не хлопать ушами, а присмотреться — кто или что она. В том, что это Катагири Канае, Исида серьезно сомневался. Но еще больше он сомневался в том, что это не она.

Ложась в кровать, Исида был уверен, что проворочается до утра, но уснул на удивление быстро. Всю ночь ему снилось, что он тонет.

***

В свое время Исида обследовал почти каждый уголок своей школы. Неплохое хобби для того, у кого нет друзей, зато много внеклассных занятий и свободного времени. Это потом появился Куросаки и остальные, и стало как-то не до того.

Школу не удалось обследовать целиком. Всегда оставались комнаты, куда учеников не пускали даже по учебной необходимости, вечно закрытые каморки, просто подозрительные неприметные двери. Исида думал, что умрет, так и не узнав, какие тайны за ними скрывались.

Силберн был куда больше школы. Но и Исида уже не был неопытным учеником.

Он старался обследовать все сверху донизу, каждый уголок. Квинси косились, но не смели возражать преемнику Императора. На тех, кто все-таки возражал, Исида не обращал внимания.

Отгадка была где-то здесь, за одной из этих стен, местами покрытых инеем. Он знал, что за ними кричали, убивали и восставали из мертвых. Но не днем, сейчас все выглядело вполне обычно, насколько это слово вообще может быть применимо к армии квинси накануне сражения.

Поиски не приносили никаких результатов. Может быть, потому, что Исида не знал, что именно ищет. Но нужно было делать хоть что-то, это помогало не сдаться и не решить, что окончательно свихнулся.

В какой-то момент стало казаться, что он бродит по кругу. Исида вошел в небольшую комнату, где несколько человек за столами возились с документами, передавая их друг другу. Даже оснащенной новейшими технологиями армии Ванденрейха не удалось полностью избавиться от бумажной работы. Исида так и не понял, был он уже здесь или заходил в подобное место — такие кабинеты все были похожи друг на друга.

Взгляд зацепился за человека, который сидел на углу стола и что-то сосредоточенно писал. Исида замер на месте, узнав его.

В то, что все мертвые мира разом восстанут и примкнут к армии квинси, верилось больше, чем в то, что в Силберн заявился его отец.

Исида осторожно подошел, косясь на окружающих. Ни на него, ни на отца не обращали никакого внимания. Казалось, эти люди не заметили бы, даже если бы на их головы свалился десант шинигами.

— Рюкен? — спросил Исида тихо. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Очевидно, я работаю, Урю, — ответил отец, не удосужившись даже поднять взгляд.

С его пальцев и по ручке стекала вода. Он хмурился, стряхивал ее ладонью и продолжал писать. На размокшей бумаге почти не удавалось различить буквы, но отца это, похоже, мало волновало.

— А что мне делать? — против воли вырвалось у Исиды. Он вдруг захотел, чтобы у отца нашелся простой и логичный ответ на все, как это было в детстве. Тогда можно было бы успокоиться и пойти спать, не боясь ничего.

— Масса вариантов. Например, не мешать мне и пойти поработать в другом месте.

Исида чуть было на автомате не развернулся, чтобы уйти — таким убедительным был тон отца, — но все же решил предпринять еще одну попытку.

— Я видел маму, — шепнул он недрогнувшим голосом. Тренировки невозмутимости не прошли даром.

Рука отца на секунду дернулась, но он тут же как ни в чем не бывало продолжил выводить невидимые буквы.

Исида прождал ответа десять минут и, не дождавшись, пошел прочь. Оглядываться он не стал — боялся увидеть на месте отца только плавающие в луже бумаги. Зато хорошо слышал голос — ровный и негромкий. Рюкен отдавал распоряжения так, словно был у себя в клинике. Когда Исида уже выходил за дверь, до него донеслось:

— Иногда вещи совсем не то, чем они кажутся. Но гораздо чаще все оказывается проще.

Наверное, встреча с отцом оказалась той каплей, которая переполнила чашу терпения Исиды. Ему больше не хотелось ломать голову над происходящим, он отрицал действительность, его голове, черт возьми, нужна перезагрузка. Даже если за очередным белым углом будут кого-то распиливать на части. И даже если потом этот кто-то как ни в чем ни бывало выйдет на утреннее построение. К тому же добавилось ощущение слежки, не обычное — в Силберне все следят за всеми, — а то самое, острое и колючее.

Возможно, именно поэтому Исида, до того уходящий от любых встреч с Базз-Би, согласился на спарринг. Никаких техник, чистая сила на силу. Впрочем, было понятно, чего он хочет — Базз-Би, как и подавляющее большинство штернриттеров, пытался выяснить, какая способность скрывается за буквой А, буквой, совпадающей с императорской.

Позже, в тренировочном зале, отбивая атаку за атакой, Исида пытался нащупать слабое место Базз-Би; искал момент, когда тот, словно устрица, приоткроется — чтобы ударить во всю силу. И только посреди боя, когда они, разгоряченные и голые по пояс, замерли, Исида увидел у стены высокую худую фигуру. Грандмастеру Хашвальту совершенно нечего было здесь делать. Правда, Базз-Би на этот счет никакого трепета не испытывал — проследив, куда смотрит Исида, он весело помахал рукой, затянутой в черную кожаную перчатку.

— Эй, Юго, хочешь к нам?

Тот лишь покачал головой, отделился от стены и ушел прочь.

— Вот засранец, — беззлобно прокомментировал Базз-Би. — Ну что, продолжим? — и широко оскалился.

К себе Исида возвращался на подгибающихся ногах. Утешало, что Базз-Би выглядел не лучше. На прощание он весело ухмыльнулся, встряхивая головой — кажется, Исида обеспечил ему легкую контузию, и сказал:

— Когда-нибудь я тебя раскушу, штернриттер А.

Хотел бы Исида дожить до этого момента — до понимания, что, черт возьми, означает его буква. Зато, стоя под горячими струями душа, он понял другое — что взгляд в спину, преследовавший его последние дни, напоминал взгляд Хашвальта. Засыпал Исида совершенно разбитым.

***

Проснулся он от бесцеремонного толчка в бок и едва не оказался на полу.

— Исида, какого хрена ты делаешь в моей кровати? — Куросаки, даже встрепанный и сонный,выглядел хмуро и воинственно. — Извращенец, — припечатал он.

Мучительно нашаривая на тумбочке очки, Исида чувствовал влагу, которую источало тело Куросаки. Правда, от него шло такое тепло, что вода ощущалась скорее как пот, чем стекающие дождевые капли.

— Вообще-то, — Исида наконец-то нашел очки и надел их, — это моя кровать.

Он попытался спихнуть Куросаки, но ничего не вышло. Тот, упираясь коленом Исиде между ног, даже не думал двигаться с места.

— Ладно, — проговорил Куросаки, — зайдем с другой стороны — какого хрена я делаю в твоей постели?

— А ты не помнишь, как здесь оказался?

Куросаки задумался, и Исида невольно скользнул взглядом по его обнаженной груди. А потом почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска. Обнаженной оказалась не только грудь.

— Прикройся, — выдохнул Исида. — Или ты совсем уже?

— Что? — нахмурился Куросаки. — Чем я, по-твоему, должен прикрываться?

И все же дернул на себя одеяло и устроился рядом. Сейчас Исида видел только голову и плечи. А бедро обжигала влажная кожа.

— Я могу тебе что-нибудь принести, — сглотнув, сказал Исида. — У меня есть…

— Лежи уже.

Широкая ладонь легла на грудь, согревая.

— Куросаки…

— Эй, Исида, — Куросаки приподнялся на локте, глядя беспокойно и пытливо, — во что ты вляпался?

Наверное, Куросаки был единственным, кто безоговорочно понял и принял бы его решение. Даже, наверное, морду бы не стал бить. Но одновременно с этим он был тем, кому ни в коем случае нельзя было ничего рассказывать. Ладонь на груди дрогнула, и Исиде на миг захотелось просто выговориться. Острое щемящее чувство потери накрыло с головой. Тоска на него накатывала и раньше, но никогда прежде он не понимал с такой отчетливостью, что дороги назад нет и не будет. А его жизнь — просто разменная монета. Он прикрыл глаза, пережидая отвратительный приступ жалости к самому себе.

Куросаки по-прежнему не двигался, а потом откинул одеяло, прижался гладким и горячим телом так, что Исида задохнулся, и пробормотал куда-то в ухо:

— Ты слишком много думаешь, придурок. Расслабься и выспись уже, наконец.

Потом с него осторожно стащили очки, и Куросаки зевнул, закидывая ногу Исиде на бедро. От него текло тепло, успокаивающее и ровное, такое уютное, что даже влага, выступающая у Куросаки на коже и стекающая каплями по шее и губам, была приятной.

Исида лежал спокойно, чувствуя дыхание Куросаки и погружаясь в дрему без сновидений. Только гудел всю ночь в сознании падающий с огромной высоты водопад.

***

Утром в кровати ожидаемо никого не оказалось. Исиде захотелось снова лечь и уснуть, чтобы было тепло и пришел Куросаки, заставляя забыть обо всех проблемах. Но холод отогнал остатки сна, пришлось подняться.

Хороший отдых помог перезагрузить мозги. Теперь Исида понимал, что нужно делать. Блуждания по округе не принесут больших плодов — змея гниет с головы.

Ответы на все вопросы мог дать только Яхве. Он должен был знать обо всем, что происходит в Силберне и за его пределами. Вряд ли кто-то посмел бы воскреснуть или даже просто замочить документы без его ведома.

Но Исида не представлял, как можно было подойти к нему и поговорить об этом у всех на виду. Он пытался, но подходящая возможность все никак не представлялась. Водоворот дел закрутил Исиду — тренировки, построения, ознакомления с информационными сводками. Переживания последних дней не стерлись, но притупились, даже стук капель почти не беспокоил.

Очнулся Исида только к концу дня и понял, что нужно начинать действовать. Он дождался, пока все разойдутся по комнатам и казармам, потом потратил еще некоторое время, меряя комнату шагами, — все должны были уснуть крепко — и отправился в сторону тронного зала.

Ночной Сиберн отличался от того, что можно было увидеть днем. Тишина казалась хрупкой и обманчивой, будто ее в любой момент мог нарушить душераздирающий крик. Исида не удивился бы, если бы так и произошло. Он почти хотел этого.

Но было тихо, и даже звук собственных осторожных шагов оглушал.

В пути Исида мысленно проговаривал речь, складывал слова, чтобы они звучали как можно более точно и отстраненно. И все равно не получалось сформулировать достаточно убедительно.

Но все слова вылетели из головы, когда Исида остановился у запертой двери тронного зала. Он коснулся холодной двери только кончиками пальцев, когда его окликнули, заставляя вздрогнуть.

— Не спится?

Исида резко обернулся и увидел Хашвальта. Тот подходил медленно и плавно, словно отделилась от одной из стен белая тень.

Хашвальт выглядел так, будто не спал неделю. Исида поймал себя на том, что невольно пытается заметить пятна воды на его одежде или капли на лице. Но не было ни того, ни другого, только глубокие тени под глазами.

— Да, — Исида постарался, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. — Думаю уменьшить интенсивность тренировок.

Хашвальт обошел его кругу, оценивающе присматриваясь и сокращая расстояние. От его взгляда Исида поежился.

— Значит, пришел сюда подышать воздухом?

Хашвальт приближался, и было в его фигуре что-то угрожающее. Исида инстинктивно попятился и почувствовал лопатками прохладную поверхность дверей.

— Почему вы за мной следите? Вам тоже интересно, что означает моя буква?

Уголки губ Хашвальта дрогнули в улыбке.

— Базз-Би — ограниченный, но по-своему удивительный экземпляр. Из всех творений Его Величества он нравится мне больше всего.

— Творений? — сглотнул Исида. Хашвальт приблизился почти вплотную. Исида видел, как у него на виске бьется жилка, мог пересчитать густые пушистые ресницы, обрамлявшие глаза. — Себя к ним вы не относите? Грандмастер штернриттеров выше этого?

Хашвальт коротко фыркнул.

— Мне нет нужды интересоваться твоей буквой, — он наклонился прямо к лицу Исиды, щеку согрело теплое дыхание. — Ведь раньше она принадлежала мне. Преемник.

Исида как загипнотизированный смотрел прямо в глаза Хашвальту. Светло-бирюзовая радужка вспыхивала льдистыми искорками, булавочные точки зрачков казались плоскими и словно нарисованными.

— Значит, — Исида сглотнул, — вы знаете о моей способности? И почему она не пробуждается, несмотря на тренировки?

— О, — вдруг светски протянул Хашвальт, глядя куда-то вбок, — кто это у нас?

Исида знал, что такое фокусы работают только в детском саду. И все же медленно повернул голову. Там стоял дедушка Сокен. Сложив руки на груди, он улыбался и качал головой.

— Урю, ну кто себя так ведет? — мягко проговорил он. — Разве этому я тебя учил?

— Дедушка.

— Вы его пугаете, молодой человек, — дедушка подошел и отстранил Хашвальта. Исида почувствовал, как давящая на грудь сила исчезла. Под ногами у дедушки хлюпала вода.

— Со мной все в порядке, — голос не дрожал. Почти.

— Я знаю, — Дедушка церемонно кивнул и отстранился. — Оставляю своего внука на вас, молодой человек.

Он неторопливо пошел прочь, и набухшие от воды полы длинного плаща лизали его пятки. Когда дедушка скрылся за поворотом, Исида резко повернулся к Хашвальту.

— Какого черта все это значит? Что происходит?

Хашвальт казался ушедшим в себя. Тени под глазами стали глубже, чернее, сухие губы шевельнулись, что-то проговаривая, но Исида не мог расслышать ни слова.

— Что?!

Мотнув головой, словно не понимая, как он здесь оказался, Хашвальт вдруг сказал:

— Иди. Его Величество ждет тебя.

— Но.

— Я бы мог сказать, что означает твоя буква. Но ты ведь давно догадался. Верно, следующий Архитектор?

Двери под лопатками дрогнули, раскрываясь, и Исида провалился назад, почти рухнул спиной в тронный зал, не сводя взгляда с бесконечно усталого, но почему-то счастливого лица Хашвальта. Тот смотрел на него до тех пор, пока двери с грохотом не закрылись.

Под ногами хлюпнуло. Потом еще раз. Исида повернулся и опустил глаза. Пол тронного зала был покрыт водой. Она шла рябью,облизывала ботинки и заливалась внутрь, не оставляя следов.

Исида шагнул вперед. Кресло Императора пустовало.

Рябь на воде усилилась, хотя Исида перестал двигаться, превращалась в настоящие волны, которые разбивались о стоящее в центре кресло. Потом стала подниматься.

Исида как завороженный наблюдал за потоками воды, ползущими вверх по спинке и ручкам кресла, бурлящими и переплетающимися. Они сливались и поднимались, образовывая фигуру. Знакомую фигуру Императора.

Яхве начал вставать с кресла, еще не до конца сформировавшись. Лицо бурлило и рябилось, словно забыв о своей истинной форме, поэтому его выражения разобрать не удавалось. Но первый шаг он сделал уже в своем истинном обличье.

— Вода, — голос Яхве отражался от стен, волнами пробегал по оставшейся воде, эхом отдавался в ушах Исиды, — самая удобная форма для управления рейши.

На месте воды могло быть что угодно, Исида понимал, но от этого не становилось легче. Он слышал стук капель, и в этом стуке можно было различить шепотки. Пока их было мало — сонное бормотание, крики от ночных кошмаров, редкие реплики дежурных. Силберн спал, но скоро он проснется, и обрушится дождь. Целый океан дождя.

Неудивительно, что Хашвальт не высыпался, если слышал это тысячу лет. И что был рад избавиться от почетной миссии.

— Я знал, что ты придешь за ответами тогда, когда они уже будут не нужны, — продолжал Яхве. — Так всегда бывает. Хашвальт тоже понял раньше.

Больше всего на свете Исиде сейчас хотелось вообще ничего не понимать. Это нормальное состояние для человека — не понимать, а его собирались лишить даже такой малости. Поэтому он заставил себя открыть рот и задать первый вопрос, пришедший в голову.

— Кто кричал ночью?

Яхве усмехнулся — словно рябь по воде пробежала.

— Лоли. Или Меноли. Ты не помнишь, кто из них кто. Или другой арранкар, которых, как ты считал, обязательно должны пытать в подвалах Силберна. Пока ты думаешь, что по ночам должны звучать крики, они будут звучать.

Исида прикрыл глаза.

— Кто я?

— Разве Хашвальт тебе не сказал? Я буду скучать — по нему такому. Сопротивляющемуся. Способному на созидание. Но, знаешь, с ним было проще.

— Он более способный?

— Вовсе нет, — Яхве подошел совсем близко. Вода позади него поднялась гребнем и нависла на головой, роняя на волосы капли. — Его отношение ко мне было иным. Даже когда он все понял, я всегда чувствовал его поддержку.

— Что с ним будет?

— Он станет мной, — Яхве покачал головой. — Я не понимаю его решения. Но это единственное, что он может получить только от меня.

— Что значит — станет вами? — Вопрос еще не прозвучал до конца, а Исида уже понимал. Все они — Эс Нодт, Базз-Би, неугомонная Бамбиетта и железный БГ9, все они…

— Ванденрейх — это я.

Позади Яхве с плеском начали вставать фигуры. Базз-Би сонно тер глаза и тихо матерился. Эс Нодт в тренировочном костюме, сухой и гибкий, прикрывал длиннопалой ладонью нижнюю половину лица.

Тронный зал постепенно заполнялся.

— Где Юго? — тревожно спросил Базз-Би.

Исида поймал себя на том, что тревожно выискивает высокую фигуру с золотистой копной волос.

— Он будет позже, — Яхве смотрел прямо в глаза, и Исиде казалось, что пол под ногами проваливается.

Он изо всех сил цеплялся за реальность, отторгал шум воды, в котором гудел, словно растревоженный улей, ночной Ванденрейх. Его до смерти пугала эта чудовищная сила притяжения, и он барахтался во тьме своего страха, словно пытался выплыть из глубины. Исида рвался прочь, вспоминая все техники защиты разума, которым его учили. С грохотом ставил перед собой барьеры из рейши, отгораживаясь от пронизывающего взгляда. Перед глазами проплывала цепочка призраков — лиц, которые врезались ему в память: дедушка, мама, соседская девочка, сбитая на перекрестке недалеко от их дома. Раньше Исида недоумевал, почему именно она. Но потом сообразил — первая смерть, произошедшая на его глазах. Может быть, она тоже бегает по Силберну, выполняя поручения.

С грохотом обрушилась вода, плеснула на лицо колючими острыми каплями. В ушах звенело от напряжения, во рту было солоно от крови. Исида открыл глаза. Фигура Яхве расплывалась при взгляде сквозь залитые водой очки.

— Хорошо, — проговорил Яхве. — Лучше, чем я ожидал. Хашвальт, как всегда, оказался прав. Знаешь, я дам ему букву Б, чтобы он соблюдал баланс.

Исида чувствовал, как сквозь него прокатываются ровные теплые волны.

— Ты — мой преемник. Штернриттер А, Архитектор. Созидатель. Один из тех немногих, кто может устоять и не раствориться во мне.

Мама, отец, дедушка, Куросаки… Это не они приходили к Исиде, это Исида создал их. Такими, какими запомнил и отчасти — какими хотел увидеть.

— Зачем? — последний вопрос, который осталось задать, чтобы протокол был полностью соблюден.

Имеет ли рейши разум? Пока они — шинигами и квинси — пользовались ею, океан рейши изучал их. Зачем ему преемник? Океан вечен, он просто есть. Поглощает моря и реки, создает новые, меняет мир под себя.

Испытывает любопытство.

— Я хочу посмотреть на тебя в роли Архитектора. Люди, которые могут удержаться от слияния со мной, всегда были мне интересны.

Исида закашлялся, попытался стереть с лица воду. Он совершенно точно не хотел сливаться с этим океаном. Он не хотел быть частью мировой рейши. Но…

Из воды появилась еще одна фигура — Хашвальт. Он недоуменно огляделся, и лицо его озарило спокойное счастье. Базз-Би, увидев его, широко, задиристо улыбнулся. Теперь все собрались.

Не будет других ритуалов, пышные коронации никому не нужны. Единственный способ не слиться с океаном — это стать им.

Исида встал ровно. Вода больше не беспокоила, даже стекла очков высохли, и можно было увидеть довольный взгляд Яхве.

Хашвальт опустился на одно колено, за ним последовали другие штернриттеры. Исида видел их — и видел себя глазами каждого из них, слышал их дыхание, каждый стук сердца, но теперь это совсем его не беспокоило.

В душе Исиды успокаивающе шумели волны. Ванденрейх — это он.


End file.
